Banana Pancakes
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Mornings at Grimmauld Place are rarely dull when you live with four men who may as well be boys. One-shot AU


"Morning boys" Hermione called as she walked into the dining room. She had been living with Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus, for over a year now. After the war, they had all found themselves a little lost. What with no Voldemort to fight and Aurors rounding up the last of the Death Eaters, there wasn't much for them to do. She knew Molly worried about her, but Grimmauld Place was a lot more cheerful with all the cleaning they had been doing.

"Morning Mione." Said Harry and Ron together.

"Morning kitten." Sirius said without looking up from his paper. Remus just tipped his cup in her direction. She looked around. No one seemed to be eating anything. She frowned.

"Didn't anyone make breakfast?" She looked at each of them in turn. The only one who would meet her eyes was Sirius.

He walked over, grabbed her hand, and went down on one knee, "Dearest Hermione. We throw ourselves at your feet. Please make breakfast for us hungry peasants." Then gave her his best puppy look. She heard the others snicker at Sirius's antics. She just sighed and tried to hold back her smile.

"Sure, what are you all hungry for?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Banana pancakes!" They all said together. She laughed and started gathering the ingredients. Pointing to the radio in the corner with her wand, she had it play the song that inspired their favorite breakfast.

_Can't you see that it's just raining?_

_Ain't no need to go outside…_

_But baby you hardly even notice_

_When I try to show you _

_This song was meant to keep you _

_From doing what you're supposed to…_

She hummed along to the music in the kitchen. She could tell the conversation had picked up, but couldn't hear the words over the music. Hips swaying to the beat, she didn't notice someone admiring her impromptu dance moves from the door.

_Make you banana pancakes _

_Pretend like it's the weekend now._

_And we could pretend it all the time,_

_Can't you see that it's just raining? _

_There ain't no need to go outside. _

She couldn't help it, she started singing while still dancing around. She could have made the pancakes using magic. She liked to do it the muggle way though. It reminded her that you didn't have to use magic for everything. She didn't notice the lack of conversation, or that she had gathered an audience. The guys would never tell her, but one of the reasons they liked her to make breakfast was so they could watch her. So often she was serious, but when she made pancakes and turned music on, she looked happy and free.

_Lady, lady love me, _

'_cause I love to lay here lazy_

_We could close the curtains_

_Pretend there's no world outside. _

Feeling uneasy, Hermione turned around. Six pairs of eyes looked at the ground, one met hers and smirked. "What are you all doing standing there in the door?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, we were just wondering if you were almost done. We're starving." Said Ron, his ears turning red from being caught.

"Well, if you're so hungry, you should have made your own breakfast earlier. Now go sit down. I can't concentrate with you all standing there." She turned back around. No doubt in her mind they would listen to her. She heard a whispered spell, and felt a ghost of a kiss against her cheek. She turned around to see who it was, but they were all back at the table. When she faced the stove again, a phantom hand patted her bum. "Whoever is doing that, you better knock it off!" She yelled.

They all smiled, but no one answered her. Remus went back to drinking his tea, exchanging a knowing look with Sirius. The music in the kitchen swelled, and they all sat and listened to Hermione sing, resisting the urge to get up and watch her again.

_We got everything we need right here, _

_And everything we need is enough. _

_Just so easy when the world fits inside of your arms, _

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm? _

_Wake up slow…_

She brought out the pancakes and bacon. Once she set everything on the table, she quickly moved out of the way. They attacked the food like they hadn't eaten in ages. Instead of joining, she went to make a cup of tea. The men could hear her rummaging around in the pantry over the sounds of chewing.

"Where is it? I could have sworn I still had a bag… Has anyone seen my tea?" She called from inside the pantry. "I can't seem to fin- oh, here is the box!" There was a pause, and everyone quit chewing. They could feel magic permeating the air. Remus paled.

"You didn't mate?" Harry asked looking at him in astonishment.

Remus looked at him, a little color coming back to his cheeks, "It's so good though." He whispered.

"Run, mate. You have a head start." Was Ron's advice. They all knew nothing upset Hermione more than someone drinking the last of her favorite tea. She would share, but it only went so far. She came out from pantry, empty box in hand.

Deceptively calm, she held it up for all to see. "Who drank the last of my tea?" No one would look at her, but Remus's blush gave him away. "Remus!" He looked at her, still holding the pilfered cup of tea.

"We could share?" He asked, knowing it was no good. Her hair was steadily growing bushier.

"I made you breakfast!" she screeched and launched at him.

"RUN!" Three voiced yelled. He didn't need any prompting. He set down the tea and ran out of the room. Hermione was close behind. The three left at the table looked at each other before breaking down and laughing.

"My bet is on Hermione." Said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement. They had known her for so long, they knew she wouldn't give up until she caught the werewolf.

"I don't know boys. It's almost full moon. My money is on Moony." They thought over what Sirius said.

"The usual wager?" Ron asked. They all nodded in agreement and went back to their pancakes. Mornings at Grimmauld place were rarely dull.

_Rain all day, and I really, really, really don't mind. _

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_You gotta wake up slow. _

_-Jack Johnson-_


End file.
